Troublesome Love
by Kiss and Cry
Summary: Kakashi is the new kid in town. He calls himself a loner, or an outcast. He plans to keep to himself while he's in Konoha, and in High School. But he meets someone who changes everything for him. [AU KakaShika]


**Troublesome Love**

**1) Food Market Meetings.**

It's true what they say: being the new kid in town is rough. That's me: the new kid. I've just moved to this town of Konoha and I haven't met anyone or made any friends. Well, I guess the fact that my appearance made me less approachable had something to do with it. I wear a dark blue-black mask the covers my whole face; except my eyes. My eyes are mismatched; I had one small black and one large red eye. My hair was an odd white-silver that stuck up in the air; defying gravity. My dress wasn't much more appealing I usually wore dark colors with always wore a hoodies. I thought I looked fine, but, to others; not so fine.

If I had to label myself, like most high schoolers did (which I was) the closest to which I could come to would be a loner or maybe an outcast. Or maybe there wasn't a word for me; basically I was just the new kid. I have only been in Konoha for a week now, and I haven't made any new friends yet but, I find this normal. In the last town I lived in it was the same way, I had little friends and kept to myself.

But, I didn't know how I would do in high school just yet; I had moved to Konoha in the beginning of the summer. I found an apartment for little rent and a job that paid me enough to live. I didn't have on any plans on making much friends, or even falling for someone. In fact; I wanted to spend the remainder of my living in Konoha and my 1 year of high school, alone, to myself. But, sadly; that didn't happen. Instead...

---------------------

On the 7th day of living in my new apartment I found myself hungry. Like most teenage boys (I'm 17 if you didn't know) I made my way to the kitchen to find something to satisfy my hunger. I must had torn my kitchen apart, but to no avail. Nothing, no food was in anywhere to be found.

Sighing I found myself leaving my new apartment and walking to the nearest grocery store; I had to buy something...I couldn't let my stomach go hungry or my cupboards go bare. So, I found myself standing in front of a grocery market...

"Konoha Market"

"How original" I mumbled and entered the store.

I slowly walked up and down the aisles looking for something to eat. I wasn't sure what I was hungry for; I just figured I'd find it when I saw it..hopefully.

It was then that I walked over to the TV dinners; I guess they would do. Little cooking involved and it only took a few minutes to cook. It worked for me. I grabbed a few to my liking put then in my basket and turned around.

I then went to the soda aisle; picked out the kind I liked (which would be Pepsi if you were wondering) and headed towards the junk food aisle.

I know you're probably thinking this is boring; I'm just showing you what I buy on shopping day; but trust me, it gets better.

I picked up a box of cookies and again turned around; only this time bumping into someone. Dropping everything that was in my basket, and myself. I sat on the ground rubbing my back; it was a hard fall.

"Ow" I said getting to my knees and looking around; picking up the food items that I had dropped.

"Oh, troublesome" I heard an unfamiliar voice say as I saw a hand pick up some of my TV dinners.

I then reached over and put all the items back into my basket, looking up. (I was still on the ground)

"Oh, sorry..." A teenage boy said to me; he looked to be about my age.

He then reached out a hand and I accepted pulling myself up.

"It's no big deal" I mumbled. I then looked at the teenage boy again.

He wore his hair in a ponytail, it stuck straight up looking as though it too defied gravity. He wore a bored look on his face. I looked over, his ears were pierced as well. He seemed short, yet built. He wore dark blue jeans and a simple band t-shirt.

"I don't think I've seen you before, are you new around here?" He asked while shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, moved in about a week ago"

He nodded, "I see, the name's Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara. Yours?"

I was surprised, I didn't expect him to engage in conversation. "Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake"

He nodded again. "Well, Kakashi; maybe I'll see you around" and then Shikamaru walked away.

I then paid for my things and left the store; I never expected to see Shikamaru again; at least that's what I thought.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/n**

**I know that chapters short but I didn't want to write too much just in case I didn't get a response...or someone didn't like it. **

**It is kind of weird to meet in a grocery store, but it's the only thing that came to mind.**

**I wanted to try a couple that I don't see too often; so hopefully you all enjoyed.**

**Btw, if you're wondering both Kakashi and Shikamaru are 17.**

**Review! It makes me happy!**

**- Kiss and Cry.**


End file.
